Ranulf White
Ranulf White is a vampire and student at Evernight Academy. He is one of the oldest vampires there, as well as one of the oldest vampires in the Evernight series, being over a thousand years old. Ranulf becomes Vic Woodson's roommate and best friend in Stargazer, and he also becomes good friends with Bianca Olivier and Lucas Ross, helping them on several occasions. Biography Background Ranulf was born in Europe during the Dark Ages. He states in Afterlife that he was seventeen when he became a vampire, and that he has been a vampire for "approximately thirteen hundred years." This would put his date of birth at around 693 AD. When he was young, his village was attacked by Viking raiders and Ranulf was taken captive. Ranulf and the other captive boys were given combat training by their Viking captors, and Ranulf became very skilled at fighting, especially with axes. When he was seventeen, Ranulf was turned into a vampire. At some point in Ranulf's life, he travelled to America and began attending Evernight Academy to learn more about the modern world. Physical Appearance Ranulf has dark brown hair cut into a "bowl" style and he frequently wears black clothing, though after becoming friends with Vic, he begins to copy Vic's style. Bianca once likened him to a medieval saint. He looks to be in his late teens. PersonalityCategory:Undead Ranulf is a generally peaceful and quiet person. He is surprisingly gentle and mild-mannered for a vampire. He is often quite slow to catch onto modern ideas and phrases; he finds modern technology in particular to be quite baffling. After befriending Vic, Ranulf develops similar interests to him, such as video-gaming and wearing eccentric clothing. Ranulf was apparently quite lonely before meeting Vic and states that he was relieved when Vic found out he was a vampire, as he didn't have to hide his true nature around him. Ranulf is calm and level-headed in stressful situations. He usually prefers to take a pacifist approach to situations, but is not fazed by using violence, and even killing, if the situation cannot be resolved any other way, or if the people he cares about are in danger. Ranulf is very loyal to his friends and will do his best to help them. The only time Ranulf shows any sort of ill-will towards someone is when he meets Lucas again in Hourglass, reacting out of fear due to the fact that Lucas belonged to Black Cross. Upon learning that Lucas was no longer part of Black Cross, he was cordial to him, but remained somewhat wary. However, he was more than willing to help Bianca save Lucas when he and Balthazar attempted to go after Charity. Relationships Vic Woodson Ranulf has a very close, almost brotherly relationship with Vic. Ranulf feels comfortable around Vic, because he doesn't judge him and appears to be unfazed by the fact that Ranulf is a vampire, meaning Ranulf can be himself with Vic. Ranulf is very protective of Vic and also begins to adopt some of his fashion sense and mannerisms. Vic is also very patient with Ranulf, happily explaining modern concepts that Ranulf doesn't understand and drawing Ranulf out of his shell. Quotes from Ranulf * "I was alive for seventeen years. I have been a vampire for approximately thirteen hundred years. This is truer to my nature now." * "When I look at the sky, I do not see shapes. I see the spirits of those who died before us, watching over us for all time." - ''Ranulf on the stars Appearances * ''Evernight * Stargazer * Hourglass * Afterlife Trivia * Ranulf's reaction to Lucas in ''Hourglass ''due to the fact he believed Lucas to be a member of Black Cross, implies that he may have had a nasty run-in with Black Cross at some point during his life. * The name Ranulf is the Scottish form of the Old Norse name 'Reginulfr'. 'Regin' means "advice", "decision" or "the gods" and 'ulfr' means "wolf". * The surname White is an English word, generally used for the colour white. However, in its earliest forms, it was believed to have meant "unblemished" or used to refer to someone who was unusually pale. Category:Vampires Category:Students Category:Male Characters Category:Evernight Academy Students Category:Characters